A portable appliance, or small appliance, is a device which may be used in the preparation of meals and other foodstuffs. Typically, portable appliances are intended to be used in a handheld manner or on tabletops, countertops, or other platforms. Many portable appliances include a motor and electronics to control the operation of the motor. Illustrative examples of such portable appliances include stand mixers, hand mixers, blenders, immersion blenders, juicers, and food processors.